unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Tau Sniper
The Tau Sniper is one of two elite magnum pistols found in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, the other being the Mag 5. Overview In the single player campaign, the Tau Sniper is mostly found in the ship graveyard chapters. While the Tau Sniper replaces the Wes-44 by this point, its damage and accuracy is on par with that of the Wes-44. To compensate for this, the Tau Sniper is fitted with a scope, making it optimized for longer ranges. Its scope is different from both the T-Bolt and the Dragon Sniper's scope. In co-op, the Tau Sniper can kill an enemy with one shot and sounds similar to the Wes 44. It has a blind fire reticule when aiming instead of a regular one. In multiplayer, it takes three shots to kill someone; two if to the head. Although it is generally considered to be underpowered, this can most likely be attributed to its unforgiving firing rate and lack of aim assist. The Tau is the only sniper that doesn't automatically scope in multiplayer (as of patch 1.18). Weapon mods * Call Out * Reload Speed * Rate of Fire Variants :Complete the Nine Jewel Legendary Treasure Set in Team Objective. * Gold Nine Jewel Ring * Silver Nine Jewel Ring Chloe's TAU comes with two mods: Reload Speed, for faster reloading, and Call Out, which lets the player's teammates know their opponent's location. Trophy Scoring 30 kills with the Tau Sniper will unlock the bronze trophy 30 Kills: Tau Sniper in both Drake's Deception and Drake's Deception Remastered. Tips * Of all multiplayer weapons, the Tau is the hardest to aim, even though it is the most accurate small gun. * For best results, sweep the reticle over a moving target. For slow moving targets, aim for the head. * Avoid using as blindfire. At close range, instead use the regular reticule rather than the zoomed in reticule. ** On rare instances, the player may get lucky with blindfire. * The Tau actually has less scope zoom than the FAL-SS or G-MAL, so aim carefully. * When using the Tau as an assault weapon, weaken the target with a long gun and then finish them with the Tau. To improve this technique, use the Weapon Expert booster (Rate of Fire and Call Out recommended in Team modes, or have Reload Speed instead of Call Out in Free for All). When Weapon Expert Level Two is unlocked, the player will be able to rapidly switch between their long gun and the Tau. ** Using the Tau first and then using the long gun is not recommended, as a competent player may be able to defeat you before you can switch to a long gun. ** This technique can also work well with a Dragon Sniper, especially since the Tau has less recoil than the Dragon. However, this severely compromises the player's safety at close range and self-defense. * Even with the Rate of Fire Mod, the Tau has a slow rate of fire, so it best pairs with the AK-47 or M9. * If the player gets a head shot, aiming for the head again is unnecessary, as the target will be killed by another shot regardless of where they are hit. * The Tau is also a good support weapon, as it can weaken targets for teammates and mark them with Call Out. * Even though the Tau cannot kill an enemy at full health with a single head shot, the 3-D Glasses Stat Hat (25% More Headshot damage) can make its headshots as deadly as the Dragon Sniper or T-Bolt's headshots. Trivia * It seems to be based off of the Taurus Raging Bull, with a scope fitted to it. * As a pistol, the lack of firepower may be due to its short ranged design used at sniping distance. * In multiplayer, it is the only semiautomatic weapon that can have its rate of fire upgraded. ** It is also the only small gun that can have the Call Out mod. ** It is also the only sniper weapon that does not automatically zoom. * The Tau (Taurus Raging Bull) has 6 rounds per clip, so it may be chambered in .41, .44, or .480, however, the Mag 5 is a PPC, which is significantly weaker than any of the listed cartridges. * In multiplayer, it is one of the least used weapons, as it is the only weapon (other than some power weapons) without an aim assist. With this, the Tau has an unforgiving fire rate and reload speed. * Despite it replacing the Wes-44 it appears more common than the Wes-44. * In Uncharted 3 co-op, Eddy Raja uses the Tau Sniper instead of his golden Desert-5. Category:Weapons in Drake's Deception